The cure to a cold is friendship
by IAmCertainlyMMAD
Summary: Shitty Title, HELP ME CHANGE IT. Regina is sick. She doesn't want to be taken care of or have company, but Emma isn't going to take no for an answer. Sorry if this is crappy, but I'm actually sick right now. Me SwanQueen feels all my meds I'm on THIS . Bare with me. Rated T ? idk.
1. Chapter 1

Well guys, since I'm sick as a dog there only seems to be one logical thing to do:  
Write a SwanQueen fic about Regina being sick too and Emma keeping her company.  
This is probably shitty, but I don't care. My SwanQueen feels + all the medicine I'm on = THIS.  
_

**Tuesday:**

It had been a long time since Regina had last been sick. She forgot how much she absolutely depised it. The constant pressure in her head, sneezing every two minutes, having to blow her nose constantly, and those awful coughing attacks that would wake her up in the middle of the night (when she would actually sleep, that is).  
Tissues were piled high in her tiny waste basket. Empty mugs that were once filled with soothing tea lined her bedside table. Over-the-counter medicines cluttered her dresser. This was the messiest Regina had ever let her room get and she couldn't care less. All she wanted to do was get rid of this damned cold.

She knew going out for the weekend was a mistake. It was the most enjoyble weekend she's had in a very long time, but this was just ridiculous.

**Friday:  
** she felt slightly down, but decided she didn't want to stay in the house seeing how Henry was at his grandparents house and she had the weekend to herself for once. She would try something new and go see a local band that was playing at the bar in the next town over. She actually had a blast and found out they were doing a "double header weekend" and were playing again Saturday. While there she, to her surprise, talked to the band and made friends. The lead singer of the band asked her to come out again. She wasn't sure how she felt about it but told the leather clad woman she would think about it. Well, she thought about it and decided quickly that she would attend.

**Saturday:  
**She arrived at the bar again and was greeted with a hugs from the band and a peck on the lips from the lead singer. It was nice to be welcomed for once. She quite liked this 'scene' . In between sets the singer was complaining that she was completely losing her voice. She asked if anyone could sing and saw the face Regin made when she asked and automatically assumed she could.

"You can sing, can't you! I knew it! Most sexy women can."  
Regina tried to deny it. Tried being the opporative word, "Oh no, I couldn't. I mean, I sing in the shower... but, really. I couldn't."

"Oh come on, at lest come up and back me up for a few of the harder songs. You don't have to take lead. But that way I don't have to sing as hard." Jane's eyes got wide eyed, "please!"

She thought about it for a long time. She had never sung in front of a crowd of people before. Would she choke? There was only one way to find out.

"Alright, but I don't want my microphone volume up too high, deal?"

"Deal!" Jane gave Regina a quick kiss and smacked her on the ass, "You're gonna do great, girl!"  
That was the thing about jane, she was very forward and Regina liked it. The meaningless pecks Jane would give her, and the platonic ass smakcs she'd give her. Like they've known each other for years. When they see each other she gets a peck on the lips and when she left last night, Jane grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeeze when they hugged, but it meant nothing because Jane just laughed after and high-fived her. She could get used to this kind of friendship. It turned Regina on a bit, but she wouldn't let it get to her. It did make her think, though. _Boy, oh boy, did it make her think. _

"Can I buy you a drink, honey?" Regina was now at the bar waiting for what felt like an hour for a drink. When the man offered she was almost tempted to take him up on his offer.

"No, thanks. I'll just wait."

"You know, I'm friends with Janey, I'm not trying to hit on you or anything. I mean, I would, you're gorgeous, but I can tell you're not here for that. I'm just trying to be nice, ya know? She told me you were going to sing, a good vodka coats the throat; makes it easier to sing." He said with all sincerity.

"I'm sorry. You're right, though. I'm NOT here for anything like that. That's why I was so, abrupt with you. Forgive me? I'm Regina, you're ... ? "

"Skip."

"Nice to meet you, Skip. Yes, actually, I would like a drink... if you can get a hold of a bartender that would be a miracle, though."

Skip gave her a smile. "Hey! Sammy! I've been waitin' for a year down here. Wanna help me out?"  
The young man came running over quickly to Skip and Regina, "What can I get ya, Skip?"

"Two shots of... what're ya drinking?"

"Fireball."

"A whiskey girl. Impressive. Two shots of Fireball, Sam."

"Coming right up."

"Well, it looks like I'm a miracle worker. Just call me Jesus."  
Regina couldn't help but laugh.

They did the shot, she sang, the night was perfect. Absolutely perfect. They went to the diner and she didn't get home until almost six in the morning. Regina had never had a better time. Absolutely exhausted, she took a shower and went straight to bed with a smile on her face.

**Sunday:  
**Regina couldn't breathe, her head was pounding, her skin was on fire, everything ached, and her throat hurt. She knew it wasn't a hangover. This was much worse thn a hangover. This was hell in the form of a cold.  
"Just great," she wanted to say. She tried to say it, actually, but nothing came out. Her voice was completely shot. _Wonderful. Just wonderful. _

Was jane sick and when she kissed her she gave her her germs? She didn't want to try and think about it. She just knew she had to get rid of it. She ran to the bathroom and rummaged through her medicine drawer for when Henry would get sick. Tylenol, Mucinex, cough drops, vitamin C... perfect. Everything she needed so she wouldn't have to go out to get it. She took a couple of each, and ran downstairs to start her home remedies.

As she waited for the pot of water to start boiling she couldn't help but think about this past weekend. Even if.. whoever... got her sick, it was somewhat worth it. She also couldn't help and think about Jane in her leather jacket, the ass grabs, and her cute little pecks. Regina really wasn't that attracted to her, but then again, she'd never really been attracted to woman. It did get her thinking, though. What would it be like to be with a woman? Are all womens' lips that soft? Was she going to become obsessed with women in leather now?

"HEY MOM I'M HOME!"  
A very happy Henry broke her train of thought. He ran into the kitchen to give her a hug. Regina started flailing her arms. Henry stopped, "What's wrong? You're still in your pajamas, that's weird for you mom."

Regina couldn't respond. She just signed to her throat and opened her mouth and waved a finger signalizing she couldn't talk.

"Wait, you lost your voice? You're sick? Wow, you never get sick. Are you okay? I mean, I know you're not okay, need help?" Henry was adorable. He just wanted to help her. She thought it was sweet.

Regina grabbed a notepad out of the counter drawer and a pen.

_Goodmorning, sweety. Hope youhad a good time. No, I'm fine. I already took some medicine and am boiling water for the steam right now. I'll be okay. Hopefully I get my voice back soon. Go upstairs, make sure your homework is done, and put all of your dirty clothes in the wash._

"Okay, well, if you want help or whatever, just yell for me," Henry started to walk away and turned on his heel, "...or, just come knock on my door. I forgot you can't talk."

Regina gave him a thumbs up and he was off.

The water was boiling. She turned the flame off and made herself a towel tent, sticking her face as close to the hot water as possible. She was hopeful this works, so she wouldn't have to go to a doctor.

She hated doctors.  
Almost as much as she hated being sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday:  
**The day went on and Regina got progressivley worse. Every four hours on the hour she was taking her over the counter medications. Tomorrow was a school day, she would have to be up to see that Henry was up and ready to leave by 6:45 sharp. She was dreading it. The thought about sending him to his grandparents crossed her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to let him go. Let THEM take care of him while she nursed herself back to health. It would give them too much pleasure. Then again, it would make Henry very happy and less chance of him catching whatever Regina had.

"Hey mom?" Henry's voice called from outside her bedroom door, "I know you can't answer or anything and you don't want me in your room with all the germs but... what's for dinner?"

Dinner! Regina looked over at her clock, already 6:00pm! It felt like an eternity for Regina just laying there in her bed, dozing off every so often. Although she had absolutely no appetie Henry needed to eat. She scribbled a note and slid it under her door.

_I'm sorry my love! I didn't realize the time. I didn't make anything for dinner, unfortunately. Don't be upset with me. I would call and order something but I can't. If you want call Granny's and see if Ruby will deliver something for you. I'm sure she will if you tell her the situation._

"Don't worry, I'm not upset I know you don't feel good. Just figured I'd ask. Instead of Granny's stuff, what about Emma? Can I call her and see if she made anything for dinner? Or if gramps made anything?" His voice was so eager.

Regina scribbled another note.

_I suppose so.  
Go ahead (:_

She tried to seem as nice as possible in her note to Henry. She really didn't want him going back over there. But the time to herself would be good. She could take a bath, breathe in the steam, and just relax, worry free.

It was going on 8:30 and Regina was just stepping in to a nice hot bath. After letting the steam cascade around her for a good while, she finally gave in to the glistening water and lucious bubbles. She sunk in and closed her eyes.

-

The crowd went nuts after Regina and Jane finished the show with Barracuda. After a swift smack in the ass from Jane Regina walked off stage, blushing intensely.

"You did great! That was fantastic!" The blonde ran in for a hug. She was dressed in black leather pants that looked like they could have been painted on and a very tight Iron Maiden tak top that was cut to shreds on the sides. Her black leather boots came up to her thighs and her hair was just-got-out-of-the-shower wavy. Although she was dressed in very "heavy" looking clothes her makeup was very plain and it was gorgeous. Regina couldn't help but notice.

"Thanks. That's the first time I've ever done that. You know, sing in front of a crowd like that."

"Well it was great. That deserves a drink! Fireball, right? I'll be right back." Emma walked away and headed for the bar. As she was walking away Jane was walking towards her.

"Hey sweetcheeks, that was sick! We rocked it tonight!"

"It was very fun! Thanks for getting me up there."

"No problemo, Reggie. You know, your girlfriend.. she's smokin. You guys together are sexy as hell.'"

"Girlfriend? Oh, Emma? No she's not my girlfriend."

"No? The way you two have been lookin' at each other all night would make anyone else think differently."

"We haven't been looking at each other."

"Sure, haha ! Whatever you say, chick. All I know is I wish half the girls I've been with would have looked at me that way."

Emma was on her way back and Jane was ogling. She reached the table and put three shots down.

"Emma," she extended her hand, "I saw you come over to the table so I bought you a shot too. You deserve it, we were just gonna drink on the fact that you guys kicked ass tonight!"

"Jane," she accepted the greeting, "Thanks, man. Reggie here has a voice on her, doesn't she?"

"Reggie?" Emma shot a questioning look over to Regina, "Yeah, she sure does. You guys look hot up there together."

"Here that, baby, we look hot!" Jane stuck out her pierced tongue and gave Regina a wink. Baby? What was Jane trying to do? Was she trying to get a rise out of her ... or Emma?

"Why don't you hang with us, I'm sure your crew needs to break down equpiment, that's got to take at least another hour." Emma was being very friendly.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm gonna get a drink and I'll be right back."

Regina looked at Emma trying to read her. She realized she was staring.

"See something you like, Reggie?" She put a lot of emphasis on her new nickname. Regina just gave her a look no answer, "Jane likes you. A lot."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please, don't tell me you can't tell. She likes you. She keeps calling you pet names and smacking your ass, and telling you you're sexy... and she keeps complimenting you. She likes you."

"Well, what if she does? it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. You can't lead her on. You're being nice and letting her flirt. She may take your kindness for flirting. You need to do something so she doesn't think you're interested."

"And what do you suggest I do, Miss Swan?"

"Kiss me."

Regina almost spit out her drink, "Excuse me?"

"Kiss me. Put your hands all over me. Bite me every so often. She'll back off."

"Miss Swan, that's so inappropriate."

"Regina, either you make her think you're interested in someone else and she doesn't have a shot or she's just going to keep flirting more and more. No one we know is out here. It's just us, it's not like word will get back."

She really didn't want Jane to get the wrong impression. it would have been so much easier if she had brought a man with her. Although, the thought of kissing Emma Swan didn't sound like such a bad idea. Regina threw back the rest of her drink, stood up, and grabbed Emma by the hair. Her lips crashed over hers just as Jane was walking up. Emma let her hands wrap around her waist and pulled her in closer. They were going at it heavy. When they finally broke contact, Reginas eyes were burning and she gave Emma a quick bite on her lower lip. Finally, for a finishing touch she grabbed Emmas face and pushed it away playfully with a smile as some lovers do.

"Still not girlfriend , huh?" Jane said with a laugh, "It's cool. Flings are always nice too. God damn that was sexy."

Regina and Emma just looked at each other.

"How do you guys feel about 3 women at once?"

The question shocked both of them. Emma's plan was failing. Jane wanted in.

"That's cool." Emma grabbed Jane and pulled her in for a kiss. Regina was staring in awe. It was making her hot. She wanted to be in the middle of that. Emma and Jane stopped for a second and motioned for Regina to come over to them. She got up with no hesitation and they all started to go at it right in the bar. Pushing one another up against the wall, or lifting them up on the bar stool and ravishing them. It was an absolute fantasy.

Literally.

Regina was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on her front door. She quickly got out of the bathtub and put her robe on trying to shake off the fact that she was very aroused from her scenrio she just thought up.


End file.
